deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pumpkinhead
Pumpkinhead is the main antagonist of the same title franchise. He is known as the Demon of Vengeance or simply Vengeance. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pumpkinhead vs Sam (Completed) * Jack Skellington VS. Pumpkinhead Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Aarbron (Shadow of the Beast) * Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) * Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) * Sonic * Guts (Berserk) * Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Hoss Delgado * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Xenomorph * Sam (Trick r Treat) History Pumpkinhead is a demon (or set of demons) that can be called upon by a summoner (or summoners) to kill someone (or some people) that have wronged them. To summon him, the person must go to a witch named Haggis and dig up a corpse in Razorback Hollow. Then, she takes a sample of the person's blood and pours it on the body after adding other ingredients to it. The corpse will be used as a vessel for the demon, which reanimates and transforms into Pumpkinhead. Once summoned, Pumpkinhead will seek out the 'marked' (a term used for someone who has wronged his summoner) ones and brutally kill them one by one. If anyone attempts to interfere with the bloody vengeance, Pumpkinhead will gladly murder them too. The summoner(s) will feel both the emotions of Pumpkinhead as it kills it's targets and feel the agony of the 'marked ones' as they die. As Pumpkinhead goes on in it's task, the summoner(s) will begin to take on Pumpkinhead-like characteristics and will begin to witness the murders through the demon's point of view. In the case of more than one summoner, they will all feel the same effects listed above, and Pumpkinhead will be bigger and stronger the more of them there are. Pumpkinhead only has one weakness, it and it's summoner(s) share each other's pain. Thus, the only way to kill the demon is to kill whoever summoned it. If multiple summoners are involved, killing them off one by one will cause the monster to loose it's extra size and strength and briefly knock the monster unconscious. Once all but one summoner remains, Pumpkinhead will be at normal height. Once the summoner dies, their soul is damned to hell for asking and their corpse will become the next vessel for Pumpkinhead the next time it's summoned. If there are multiple summoners, the person who wanted vengeance the most seems to be the one chosen as the demon vessel. The person who stopped Pumpkinhead summoned will also have their soul damned for all eternity unless they allow themselves to be killed by the next Pumpkinhead that's summoned. If there are any targets left alive from Pumpkinhead's previous onslaught, then the demon will come for them the next time it's summoned before moving on to it's next assignment. Personality Pumpkinhead embodies the summoner's hatred and desire for justice. As such, he is relentless, hateful, and bloodthirsty. He is known to kill his targets in brutal fashions unlike most monsters, who simply go straight for the kill, and do so simply for their own needs. However, Pumpkinhead is not an animal, he is very intelligent and very strategic at hunting his prey. He is also shown to be very sadistic; the demon delights in the pain of his targets and makes their deaths deliberate and slow, just for his own pleasure. He may also deliberately let his victims escape him just for the sake of drawing out his 'cat-and-mouse' game out longer for his amusement and his target's anguish. Death Battle Info 'Powers and Abilities * Invulnerability - Pumpkinhead's body is completely impervious to physical harm (although Tommy seems to be an exception). The pain of the demon's summoner(s) is the only known thing that causes Pumpkinhead any physical harm. * Superhuman Strength - Pumpkinhead is far stronger than any man, able to easily move a uprooted tree and lift people off the ground with no signs of strain. * Superhuman Speed/Possible Teleportation - Pumpkinhead is very fast, able to catch up to two motorcycles while walking at a seemingly normal pace. He is also known to appear from place to place in no time at all. * Regeneration - It also appears that Pumpkinhead can also heal from physical damage at an unnatural rate. He is only very briefly stunned by the death of one of his summoners in the case of multiple ones. * Supernatural Tracing - No matter where the marked ones go, Pumpkinhead can track them wherever they go by unknown means. Weapons and Equipment * Claws - Pumpkinhead's preferred weapons of murder are his claws. They are easily capable of slicing seemingly anything they come in contact with into shreds with little to no effort. * Tail - Pumpkinhead's tail has a sharp barb on it's tip used for stabbing. * The Environment - Like many other famous slasher films, Pummpkinhead is keen to using anything around. Although he has only killed two people using actual weapons: Joel is impaled with his rifle and has his neck slowly snapped, and a Hattfield is stabbed in the mouth with a wilderness hunting knife. * Hunting Skills and Intelligence - Pumkinhead is almost humanly intelligent and uses traps and other means in his blood pursuit of marked ones. Although he can't speak, he has used various tactics to trap, track, and kill his prey. * Climbing - Pumpkinhead seems able to climb seemingly anything very fast with no real effort. Flaws and Weaknesses * Holy ground - Being a demon, it seems that Pumpkinhead has trouble with consecrated ground. In the first movie, he was able to enter the ruins of an abandoned church, he could not move quickly through it, and he had to stop and destroy a cross that was laying near him. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Playable Character Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains